


...and the tramp

by ideation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Shot, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideation/pseuds/ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi discovers an interesting fact about his new lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and the tramp

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing but self-indulgent smut and I regret nothing

They haven't been dating long, so Levi doesn’t immediately notice it.  

It’s not something that’s particularly easy to spot unless it’s being blatantly advertised, nor is it exactly a typical topic of conversation.  But when Levi looks up from his book to ask Eren something, only to find the teenager in question straining to reach an object on a high shelf, he sees a flash of dark lines on tanned skin and his interest is immediately piqued.

“You have a tattoo?”

Eren loses his balance and nearly topples into the bookshelf.  He hurriedly pulls the back of his shirt down, but the damage is done.  Levi is staring at him with that predatory glint in his grey eyes and Eren knows he isn’t going to be able to worm his way out of this one.

“I was drunk, and it was ages ago, for a bet,” he says, shifting on the balls of his feet.  “I mean, yeah, it’s not an embarrassing tattoo, but the placement is a bit…”

“Unorthodox?  Yes, that about covers it,” Levi deadpans, rising to his feet.  Eren’s bedroom isn’t very spacious, and he closes the gap between them in barely three strides.  “Show me.”

“What?” sputters Eren, face flushing impressively.  “Levi, just leave it be, it’s embarrassing--”

“Show me,” says Levi again, and Eren only hesitates for a second before he gives in, hiding his face in his hands as he turns his back on Levi.

However, Eren is quickly forced to hold them in front of himself again to avoid falling face first as he’s pushed unceremoniously onto the bed.  Levi ignores his indignant protest, plants one hand firmly between Eren’s shoulder blades and tugs up his shirt.

No doubt about it: Levi’s boyfriend has a tramp stamp.  

Two wings, one crossed over the other, overlaid on a simple shield.  A few bold, decorative lines of black tribal ink are mirrored on either side of the crest for the sole purpose of drawing attention to it.  It looks good, and would probably be tasteful if only it wasn’t resting four inches above Eren’s asscrack.

“Isn’t this design from that fantasy book you like?  The Freedom something.”

“The Wings of Freedom, yeah,” says Eren, voice muffled slightly.  Levi takes a moment to appreciate the position they’re in, Eren bent over the bed and his ass just barely brushing Levi’s crotch, newly discovered tattoo on full display.

“It suits you,” says Levi, and he can see the tips of Eren’s ears turn red.

“It’s weird for a guy to have a tramp stamp,” he mutters.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you took that bet, hm?”  Levi trails his fingertips over the slightly raised lines before simply slipping his hand down Eren’s pants without further preamble.

“I told you, I was dru--aah,” Eren gasps as Levi gives his ass a particularly harsh squeeze.  “Jesus Christ, Levi, are you seriously getting _turned on_ by this?”

“Maybe,” Levi concedes.  He straightens up, takes off his t-shirt and unbuckles his belt with slow, deliberate movements.  “Take off your shirt.”

Eren rolls onto his side to stare at Levi incredulously.  “Are you seriously-- are we seriously--”

Levi raises an eyebrow, but his fingers do pause at the button of his pants.  “Do you not want to?”

Eren looks so conflicted that Levi has to actually make a concerted effort not to laugh.  Levi leans down, bites gently at Eren’s lower lip and allows him to initiate a rather graceless kiss. 

“We’re not going all the way, if that’s what you’re getting your panties in a bunch about,” says Levi when they break apart, and if Eren’s brow furrows in protest at his phrasing, Levi ignores it in favour of tugging Eren’s t-shirt off and pushing him back onto his stomach.  He presses himself against the long, lithe curve of the boy’s back, scrapes his teeth against Eren’s nape and groans when Eren’s hips jerk back against him in response.  

Levi has never had much regard for tattoos in the sexual sense -- sure, he can appreciate the aesthetics, and probably would have gotten a few himself if he knew an artist personally and could control their standards of cleanliness -- but for some reason, this simple little design on Eren’s skin is driving him wild.  He wonders if the novelty would have worn off had they been dating for a longer period of time, but abandons the thought in favour of exploring Eren’s torso with his hands, kissing and biting bright red marks into his back as Eren fumbles desperately with his zipper.

“Levi...aah!  No don’t, nn--” Eren breathes, fingers curling in the bedsheet as Levi toys with his nipples.

“‘No don’t’?  Should I stop, then?” murmurs Levi, and Eren swears under his breath.

“Don’t you dare.  Don’t stop unless I’m physically pushing you away, just ignore the dumbass shit that comes out of my mouth and get on with it, _please_.”

Levi clicks his tongue, drags his nails lightly down Eren’s chest and elicits a breathy sigh from the young man beneath him.  “Well, since you asked so nicely.”  

The sounds Eren makes should be illegal, what with how much they’re affecting Levi.  And they’re distinct too; sighs when Levi licks at the shell of his ear, rapid-fire epithets when his nipples are pinched, something akin to a yelp when Levi sucks a bruise on the back of his neck.  Eren can’t quite remember when they got his pants off, but he can feel the fabric bunched around his ankles and the lack of any layers between his dick and the bed.  He’s so hard it’s starting to hurt, but when he tries to touch himself his hand is swatted away.

Levi frees his cock from the confines of his underwear and slides it tantalizingly along the cleft of Eren’s ass, smirking as Eren whines and rocks his hips desperately against the bed.  “You’re really eager, aren’t you,” he teases.  “Do you know how slutty you look right now?  Ass in the air, whimpering for me to touch you.  The trashy tattoo is really just icing on the cake.”

“It’s not trashy,” says Eren sulkily.

“Really?”  Levi snorts and Eren hears him rummaging around in the nightstand drawer.  “Eren, just the name “tramp stamp” lets you know exactly how that kind of tattoo is perceived.  I don’t care if you have a Bible verse scrawled across the top of your ass, it’s always going to be trashy.  Accept it and embrace it.  At least you pull it off nicely.”

“You’re a jerk.”  Eren wonders why Levi has suddenly stopped touching him when he hears the click of a bottle of lube being uncapped and the soft, high squelch of it being squeezed into Levi’s hand.  “Um, how did you know where that was?”

“You’re a nineteen year old boy,” says Levi evenly.  “And even if you weren’t, where else would you keep it?”  Levi’s thumb rubs firm yet gentle circles into Eren’s hip, and the teen lets out a surprised yelp as Levi’s other hand -- the one covered in lube -- snakes between his legs.  It’s almost like Levi is simply using Eren’s skin as a convenient place to wipe off the excess lubricant after slicking himself up, and Eren is incredibly confused until he feels Levi’s cock slip between his thighs.

“Close your legs, Eren,” Levi murmurs as he leans over him, and his voice is oddly strained.  “Tighter.  A little more...yeah, just like that.”  He starts slow, thrusting shallowly as his teeth close over Eren’s nape.  Eren’s fingers are clenched tightly in the blankets, his mind fast growing hazy with the barrage of new sensations.  Levi’s skin feels cool against his back, mouth warm and damp along the vertebrae of Eren’s neck.  

He’s not as vocal as Eren, not by a long shot.  But Eren can feel it; the vibrations in Levi’s throat as he presses open-mouthed kisses against his shoulder blades, breath laced with reverent swears.  Eren always runs hot, but right now he’s positive that he’s actually burning.  He’s never thought of his legs as particularly sensitive areas, but Levi’s dick is hot and hard against the inside of his thighs and it’s almost unreal how much it’s turning Eren on.

Levi has long since picked up the pace, fucking into the tight space between Eren’s thighs.  It’s slick with lube and sweat, and Levi should be disgusted at the obscene noises of damp skin on skin, the slap of his hips against Eren’s ass, but all he can think of is how good it all feels.  Eren is jerking himself erratically, trying desperately to keep up with Levi’s thrusts.  Levi can’t see his face, and it’s a shame, because he can tell from the broken noises leaving Eren’s mouth and the tension in his shoulders that he’s coming undone, and fast.

All things considered, Levi isn’t faring much better.

“You’re doing so well, Eren,” he says.  “You feel good, don’t you?  You always get so loud when you’re close.”

“Levi...Levi, I can’t…” says Eren, rocking back against him eagerly.  He can’t quite stifle the moan that escapes his throat when he swipes the pad of his thumb over the weeping slit of his cock, and the arm keeping him propped up on the bed is trembling dangerously.  “Fuck, just keep...keep doing that, okay, _fuck_ , yes please Levi, _please_ \--”

Maybe it’s the begging that does it -- and if so, Levi really needs to look into that -- or maybe it’s simply because he’s reached his limit, but Levi barely has enough time to straighten up and slip his cock out from between Eren’s thighs before his orgasm hits.  He comes on Eren’s back; more specifically, he targets the base of his spine.  Milky white is splattered against the winged crest on Eren’s skin, and Levi feels intensely, irrationally satisfied.

Eren’s orgasm follows less than a minute later, loud if not for Eren shoving his hand between his teeth at the last second.  His legs give out quickly and he sinks to his knees, forehead pressed against the edge of the bed as he attempts to catch his breath.  He can feel Levi’s come sliding slowly downwards and looks over his shoulder, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a lopsided smile.

“You came on my tattoo?  Really?”

“Shut up, Eren.”

“Maybe I should get more, just for you.  Little targets?  Or how about, X marks the sp--”

Levi leans down, grabs Eren by the hair and tugs his head back to shut him up with a kiss.  “You’re such a smartass,” he mutters when they finally break apart for air.

Eren just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many fic ideas it's a problem = 3= hopefully after this i can work on the reiner x eren i have in progress as well as a slow burn ereri
> 
> but we'll see


End file.
